Yūjin no imi
by hidari yusuke
Summary: "carilah teman sebanyak mungkin ya karena temanlah yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kuat"itulah ucapan yang kakak berikan kepada gue ketika dia masih ada.rasanya gue ini gak berguna,kecerobohan gue di waktu kecil membuat orang tersayang gue pergi untuk selamanya.


Yujin no imi (arti seorang teman)

hidari: yo minna! hajime mashite watashiwa hidari-desu saya baru di sini dan ini adalah erita buatan saya sendri saya baru bergabung dengan tanggal 4 april kemaren terus pas lagi iseng baca eh author nya ada temen saya nah saya jadi tertarik buat bikin cerita dengan modal nekat saya bikin dah ini cerita itu juga idenya sepintas lewat doang jadi gomen ya kalo jelek atau gak menarik dan juga mohon kalo ada yang salah dikit PM aja ok

Disclaimer : The vocaloid is not main! but this story is main

Enjoy reading!

hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya sunyi hampa tanpa ada yang peduli sama hanya duduk termenung di kelas sebari melihat langit di balik jendela kelas gue."buat apa gue hidup kalo begini caranya...".Itu yang selalu gue pikirin setiap gue ngeliat langit.

"Hei len"kaito pun datang sebari menepuk bahuku,

"ehh..iya apaan bikin kaget aja!"

"kebiasaan nih ngelamun mulu ke kantin yuk katanya ada yang jual ice cream loh.."ajak kaito.

"wah kayaknya enak tuh ada yang rasa pisang gak yah?"tanya gue penasaran soalnya gue suka banget pisang

"kayak nya ada deh yaudah langsung ke sana yuk"

"ok"

kami pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli ice cream,di tengah perjalanan kami bertemu gakupo

"eh pada mau kemana nih ikut boleh kali"

"boleh aja kita mau beli ice cream nih"

"wah boleh tuh ada rasa terong gak?"

"mana mungkin ada gimana jadinya ice cream rasa terong ih pasti..."

"ya kali ada yang jual yaudah gue ikut aja deh gak usah beli"

begitulah kehidupan gue ,gakupo mereka adalah teman baik gue di SMP gue disekolah terasa lengkap jika ada pulang pun tiba

"oi pulang bareng gak?"tanya gue ke mereka berdua kebetulan kami sekelas

"gomenne len kayaknya gue gak bisa deh gue mau ada les buat persiapan UN nih"

"gue juga gak bisa nih len gue harus ke supermarket dulu belanja sesuatu buat ibu gue"

"oh.. yaudah jane mata ashita"

"hai.. kyotsukette len-kun"

akhirnya kami berpisah dan kini gue sendiri,semua terasa hampa tanpa mereka bahkan setelah sampai di rumah.

"tadaima.."

"oh.. okaeri"

itulah yang biasa di ucapkan ibu gue ketika pulang tanpa menambahkan sepatah kata gue ini kayak gak di peduliin mau pulang ataupun enggak gak akan ada yang peduli.

gue pun langsung masuk ke kamaran gue,surga buat diri gue karena gak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dari kamar gue.

"seandainya dia masih ada...".itulah yang selalu gue inget ketka gue masuk ke gue punya seorang kakak namanya tahun yang lalu dia pergi selamanya dari kehidupan gue demi menyelamatkan gue dari sebuah kecelakaan.

"carilah teman sebanyak mungkin ya karena temanlah yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kuat"itulah ucapan yang kakak berikan kepada gue ketika dia masih gue ini gak berguna,kecerobohan gue di waktu kecil membuat orang tersayang gue pergi untuk selamanya.

"apa yang harus aku lakuakan onee-chan? aku tak kunjung mendapatkan teman..."gue menagis sebari memeluk bantal jeruk kesukaan kecil memang gue susah mendapatkan teman."pergi sana anak payah jangan bermain sama kami"itulah yang mereka katakan sewaktu gue masih kecil."jangan dengarkan mereka len kan ada kakak disini"kakak tersenyum ke arah gue

lalu suatu saat sepulang sekolah gue pulang seperti biasa bersama kakak terlalu senang karena hari ini kakak membelikan sesuatu untukku tetapi benda itu sudah ada ada di berlari menuju rumah karena penasaran,tapi tanpa w sadari...

"AWAS LEN...!"

BRAK...

gue terlempar ke pinggir jalan dan saat gue liat ke belakang gue liat kakak gue berlumuran darah tepat di depan sebuah mobil truk.

"oene-chan.."gue menghampirinya sambil menagis

"kamu gak apa-apa kan len.."

"onee-chan -hiks gomenne len ceroboh"

"jangan menagis tetap lah kuat cari lah teman sebanyak mungkin agar kamu menjadi kuat"

"onee-chan -hiks"

"gomennasai ne len kakak gak bisa nemenin kamu lagi"

"ONEE-CHAN..."

kalau mengingat itu lagi rasanya gue mau nyusul kakak ngeasa kalo yang gue lakuin selama ini sia-sia tapi gue gak mau ngecewain kakak gue.

beberapa bulan pun terlewati dan akhirnya gue sampai pada acara kelulusan SMP gue

"Len lu mau ngelanjutin ke SMA mana?"ujar kaito

"gue mau ngelanjutin ke VOCA NO GAKUEN tempat kakak gue SMA dulu kalo lu sendiri gimana?"

"kalo gue gak mau langsung ngelanjutin ke SMA mau istirahat dulu"jawab kaito*taukan di jepang SMA tidak terlalu di wajibkan

"kalo gakupo?"

"oh kalo gue pengen nyoba ke inggris kali aja dapet bea siswa di sana kan lumayan"

"oh gitu ya jadi mulai sekarang kita pisah dong?"

"ya bisa di bilang gitu sih.."jawab gakupo

"tapi kita tetap teman selamanya kan dimana pun kita berada mungkin suatu saat kita bertemu lagi kita masih menjadi teman kan?"tanya kaito

"tentu saja ikatan pertemanan kita kan abadi"

satu bulan setelah kelulusan akhirnya gue sekolah di VOCA NO GAKUEN dan disini gakada yang gue kenal pada akhirnya gue sendiri lagi.

setelah upacara penyambutan siswa baru dan pembagian kelas gue langsung menuju kelas gue dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela yang mengarah keluar.

gak lama kemudian wali kelas gue dateng.

"minna hajime mashite watashiwa hatsune miku-desu mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yoroshiku"

"yoroshiku onegaishimasu sensei"jawab kami serentak

"ya kepada murid kelas 10-A silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

masing masing dari kami memperkenal kan saat seorang siswi memperkenalkan dirnya gue kaget.

"hajime mashite watashiwa kagamine rin-desu yoroshiku ne"

rin siswi yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya mukanya mirip seperti kakak ku.

"selanjtnya len-san"

"len-san..."

"e..eh hai sensei hajime mashite watashiwa kagari len-desu yoroshiku"

"len-san memang sering melamun ya"sensei miku tersenyum sebari bertanya pada ku

"aa..ahh tidak juga tadi hanya saja saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"jawab gue

"oh begitu baiklah pelajaran kita akan kita langsungkan mulai besok sekarang sudah waktunya pulang hati-hatu di jalan ya"

hai arigatogozaimasu sensei"

hari ini gue pulang sendiri sepi tanpa ada teman pulang seperti saat di SMP saat gue di perjalanan pulang gue liat rin ada di depan gue

"mungkinkah kita satu arah?"gue bertanya pada diri gue sendiri

"ano...kamu kagamine-san kan"

"ah iya kamu kagari-san kan teman sekelas ku yang tadi melamun terus kan?tehe"dia tersenyum sebari menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya

"ah...iya sih tapi jangan di bahas dong jadi malu nih"

"oh iya arah rumah mu lewat sini ya?"tanya ku kepada rin

"iya kagari-san juga?"rin berbalik bertanya ke gue

"iya wah berarti kita bisa pulang bareng dong tiap hari"sebari tersnyum kepada rin

"iya juga ya hehe mulai sekarang kita temenan yuk"

"eh.. watashi?"

"iya emang siapa lagi"

"kamu beneran pengen jadi temen gue?"tanya gue gak percaya ada orang yang ngajak gue jadi temennya

"ya bener lah masa boong kamu mau gak"

"ok deh yoroshiku ne kagamine-san"

"hai yoroshiku"

dan akirnya kami berjalan bersama sampai ke rumah harinya...

"wah telat telat telat"gue lari dari kamar ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sebuah roti untuk sarapan.

"ittekimasu"

"itterasai"

gue lari dari rumah sampe sekolah gara-gara telat

"wah gue gak boleh telat di hari pertama gue".

dan akhirnya gue tiba di sekolah dan langsung masuk sekelas gue sesaat melihat ke arah gue tapi saat itu juga mereka gak peduli kalo gue telat.

"udah gue duga bagakalan kejadian kaya gini di SMA"ujar gue dalam menuju meja gue di pojokan

"ohayo kagari-san"

"ohayo kagamine-san"dengan muka kecapean habis lari

"onee-chan akhirnya aku berhasil dapat satu teman"ujar hatiku sebari tersenyum dan melihat langit dari balik lama kemudian sensei miku datang.

"kiritsu,rei,ohayo gozaimasu"

"ohayo minna hari ini kita belajar sejarah".gue ngeluarin buku sejarah gue lalu belajar seperti biasa tetapi terkadang gue ngelamun lagi melihat langit dan gue di tegur sensei miku

"len-san kamu ngelamun lagi"

"ah..gomen sensei saya tidak fokus"

"ah ya sudah coba kamu baca halaman 10"

"baik sensei"gue pun ngebaca semua yang ada di halaman waktu istirahat tiba.

"ne ne kagari-san ke kantin yuk"

"ah..sama gue? kamu yakin?"tanya gue

"emang kenapa?"rin pun berbalik nanya

"kamu gak malu kalo temenan sama gue gue kan orang nya selalu di kucilin"

"gak apa-apa kok udah ayo"

akhirnya kami berncandadan ngobrol sampai akhirnya bel masuk terasa sudah waktunya pulang.

"kagamine-san mau pulang bareng?"tanya gue

"tentu saja"

kami pun pulang bersama tapi di tengah perjalanan,kami bertemu siswa sekolah lain

"hei kalian kalo mau lewat bayar dulu atau kalian kami hajar"kata siswa lihat dari seragamnya mereka berasal dari AKUMA NO GAKUEN yang siswanya terkenal galak dan kasar.

"tidak mau lagi pula kalian siapa ini kan bukan jalan milik kalian"ucap rin menantang

"sudah kagamine-san berikan saja uang kepada mereka"ucap gue pelan ke rin

"kenapa kamu takut? sifat ini nih yang bikin kamu di kucilin kamu kurang bergaul dan kamu penakut udah jangan takut sama mereka"

memang benar di kelas gue pendiem banget karena gue tau mereka pun gak mau jadi temen gue.

"berani juga ni cewe rasain nih"

salah seorang siswa mengarahkan tangannya kepada rin gue pun sepontan ngelindungin dia.

BUAK

"kagari-san kamu gak apa-apa?"

"ini sih biasa bener kata kamu kagamine-san gue harus banyak bergaul dan harus berani,gue harus berubah"

"ini baru kagari yang gue mau"ucap rin

"berani lu bocah orang cupu kaya lu bisa apa?"

"maju aja sini kalo berani"

"nantangin ni bocah terima nih"

gue pun sepontan menghindar terus mukul kepalanya pake tas w yang keras berkali kali

"aduh ampun ampun"mereka pun kabur

"huft kelar ju..aaahh"

"kamu gak apa-apa?"

"cuman sakit memar dikit doang"

"oh yokatta kamu keren deh tadi"

"ah biasa aja kok ayo cepet-cepet pulang udah mulai malem nih"

"eh iya juga ya.."

"nee kagari-san..boleh aku manggil kamu len"

"tentu saja kenapa tidak kita kan sudah lumayan dekat"

"baiklah mulai sekarang aku manggil kamu len dan kmu manggil aku rin ok"

"baiklah.. ayo pulang rin-chan"

"un!".kami pun menuju rumah begitulah seterusnya,kemudian pada suatu hari ada tugas kelompok

"len kamu mau ikut kelompok ku tidak kami kekurangan satu orang"

"tentu saja"ujar ku

"apa tidak apa-apa rin-chan"ucap temannya rin yang berambut hijau namanya gumi

"emangnya kenapa?"

"diakan cupu udah gitu tidak terlalu pintar lagi"ucap temannya lagi yang berambut ungu namanya yukari

"udah gak apa-apa kok nanti kalian juga ngerasain gimana rasanya temenan sama dia iya gak len-kun?"

"iya"jawab gue kami mengerjakan tugas bersama dan kami pun menjadi teman.

"onee-chan aku berhasil"ujar ku dalam hati

suatu hari ada yang negur gue

"eh cupu berani lu ya temenan sama rin,gumi,sama yukari"

"emang salah ya"

"lu tu gak pantes punya temen tau gak".kebetulan di situ hanya ada rin gumi dan yukari sedang di pangil oleh -tiba orang yang menegur gue memukul w tepat di bagian pipi kanan

"kamu kenapa sih emang salah ya dia punya temen"ucap rin ngebelain gue

"ah minggir sana"dia mendorong rin dengan kencang sampai rin terjaduh

"kyaa"

"rin-chan kamu gak apa-apa?"

"gak apa-apa kok"

"sialan,lu boleh nyakitin gue tapi jangan sama temen gue jangan sakitin rin"

"ok kalo gitu terima nih"dengan wajah terus nerima pukulannya tapi tiba-tiba rin bicara

"hentikan len katanya kamu mau beubah!".gue jadi teringat saat gue di pintain uang sama anak AKUMA NO GAKUEN

"gomenne rin-chan w lupa akan hal itu"sambil menahan tangan orang yang memukuli gue

"terima nih"

BUAK

dia pun terjatuh karena gue ngehantem perutnya make dengkul gue sekuat tenaga

"kamu gak apa-apa len-kun"

"gak apa-apa kok"

"ayo kita obatin luka amu di UKS".kami berdua pun menuju UKS

"kamu keren deh akhirnya kmu bisa berubah sepenuhnya"rin tersenyum ke gue

"ah biasa aja kok itu juga kan demi kamu kalo gak ada kamu gak tau dah tadi bakalan kaya gimana"gue pun bales semunyan rin dengan senyuman gue

"len-kun keren ya...

ano.. kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

"eh..."

"kenapa aku bilang begini karena kamu mau neglindungi temen kamu padahal bisa di blang kita baru kenal pas di SMA aja kan.."

"iya tapi jadi pacar apa gak apa-apa?"

"gak apa-apa selama len-kun yang jadi pacar aku,aku bakalan seneng dan bahagia kok"

"arigato ne rin-chan"ucapku senang sebari memeluk rin dengan jam pulang pun tiba kami berdua seperti biasa pulang bersama hanya saja kali ini lain kami saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain

"nee len-kun.."

"doshita?"

"kita bakalan seperti ini kan selamanya"

"maksud kamu? tentu saja aku akan selalu bersama mu rin aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi"

"arigato ne len-kun"

"ie..arigato ne rin-chan karena kamu lah yang paling berarti buat hidup aku"kami pun memeluk satu sama lain denagn harinya seperti biasa kami berangkat,beraktivitas,dan bermain serta pulang bersama setiap ini sepulang sekolah kami berniat untuk ke supermarket karena rin mau membeli rin membeli semua yang dia inginkan di supermarket dia sepertinya senag sekali hari ini dia pun berlari keluar supermarket serta menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan maupun di sadari ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak rin dan akhirnya

NNGGGEEENNNGGG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku dimana"ucap rin

"len-kun kamu di mana?"

"ka..mu ga..k apa-a..pa kan ri..n"

rin pun menoleh ke arah gue"LENN...!"

rin tekejut melihat badan gue yang berlumuran darah karena di tabrak truk yang tanya ingin menabrak rin

"len kamu.. badan mu penuh darah aku harus nelepon ambulan"

sambil memegang tangan rin"tak usah rin memang begini seharusnya"

"tapi len kalau kamu tidak secepatnya di tolong nanti.."rin pun menangis

"tak apa asal kamu selamat aku tak apa-apa seperti ini"

"tapi len.."

"sudah jangan tangisi kepergian ku"sebari mengusap air mata d pipinya rin

"rin tetaplah kuat jangan menangis hanya karena diriku aku tak ingin melihat mu menangis aku hanya ingin melihat dirimu tersenyum,aku akan selalu ada disini dan disini"gue menunjuk hati dan kepalanya

"cinta sejati tidak hanya pada saat kamu bersama pasanganmu selalu bersama fisiknya tapi juga bersama dihati maupun di pikirannya aku akan selalu ada di hati dan pikiranmu yang akan selalu mengingatkan aku kepadamu"

"oh iya ini hadiah untuk mu otanjobiomedetogozaimasu rin-chan"gue ngeluarin hadiah yang udah gue siapin buat rin dari kantong ini tepat hari ulang tahunnya 27 desember dan juga hari dimana kakak gue pergi.

"jadi ini ya rasanya melindungi dan mencintai seseorang onee-chan?"ucap ku dalam hati

"aku tau hadiah ini tidak seberapa tapi semoga kamu suka dengan hadiahnya rin-chan".hadiah yang gue berikan adalaha sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk jeruk yang di tenganya berukiran hati

"tentu saja aku suka dengan hadiahnya kamu tau kan aku suka sekali jeruk tapi hadiah terbesarku selama ini adalah kamu len-kun-hiks"ucap rin sebari menagis

"arigato rin-chan kurasa sudah waktunya"

"ie.. jangan tinggalin aku len"

"kau sudah bilang kan aku akan selalu ada di hati dan pikiran mu dan jika kamu kangen sama aku lihat gantungan itu genggam lalu letakkan di dada mu lalu bayangkan ada aku di samping mu"

"wakatta"

"ja sayonara rin-chan"

"ie..ie..LEN..LENNNNNNN!"

akhirnya di saat terakhir hidup gue,pikiran gue berubah "ternyata untuk ini aku hidup arigato onee-chan"

AH..OWARIDA

akhirnya selesai juga gimana jelak kah? atau aneh kah? sekali lagi gomen ya kalo jelek dan juga aneh maklum modal nekat ^-^

Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
